The Tide Changes
by CelticMyst777
Summary: Hi everyone! It's so good to have a fantastic Aussie drama to be inspired by! The following story is my version of events that occur immediately after the aborted kissing scene at the end of Series 2. I hope you will all enjoy it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!  
It's so good to have a fantastic Aussie drama to be inspired by! After watching the thrilling second series of the Dr Blake Mysteries, I wanted to have a go at writing this fan-fiction. The following story is my version of events that occur immediately after the aborted kissing scene at the end of Series 2. If you haven't watched this season yet, then please be aware that I will reference spoilers. I hope you will enjoy the story as we wait to find out what will really happen in Series 3! :)**

The Tide Changes:

Chapter 1

"Why did that annoying telephone have to ring at such a poignant moment?" Jean Beazley silently questioned. She reluctantly detached herself from Dr Blake's tender embrace, in order to answer the darn thing. Dr Lucien Blake, meanwhile, remained motionless in the sunroom. He needed the time to reign in his emotions. Just a few moments ago, his suppressed feelings for Jean, had almost cannoned him over the brink of no return. How could he have been so blind not to notice their mutual feelings for each other? Up until a few moments ago, the relationship between them had been purely platonic. Blake continued to reason it out in his mind. Was it merely a moment of weakness on both sides, as a result of Jack Beazley's involvement in the recent case surrounding the Dennison Family Murders? Blake knew that somehow he would have to brooch the subject with Jean. He was well aware that he would have to bring it up before she had a chance to rebuild her bravado, as a result of feeling emotionally exposed over the last few days.

Lucien, slowly and thoughtfully, shuffled into the study, where a seemly more composed Jean, was still talking to someone on the telephone.

"Yes of course you can, Charlie," she uttered, in a motherly tone, "So you will be here by dinnertime...good...well I'll make up a bed for you then...see you tonight...goodbye."

Jean hung up the receiver, and turned to Lucien, who was observing her carefully.

"So, that was young Charlie on the phone?" Blake inquired, pointing at the telephone.

"Yes it was," Jean replied. "He has finally accepted your offer to board with us. Oh, and he said that he has some news to share which he wants to relate in person."

"Ah, now that's interesting!" Lucien declared, trying to make conversation out of an awkward silence. "Where's Mattie? I thought she had the day off?"

"Yes she does," Jean replied, fumbling with the address book near the telephone. "She offered to go and buy some vegetables that we need for dinner tonight."

"I see," Lucien returned, "I had a brief chat with her, before I came around to find you in the sunroom." He noted a blush creep its way across Jean's cheeks. "Well, it's now or never," he mused to himself. "Jean, about our embrace earlier," he ventured aloud.

Jean could see that, despite his awkwardness in expressing his feelings, Lucien had very much wanted to kiss her.

"It's alright, Lucien," she returned.  
"No, it's not alright!" he replied. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in that moment."

Jean couldn't stand it any longer. She boldly strode over to him and clasped his hands in hers. She was surprised to find that they were shaking. His quivering fingers brushed her grazed palm. He took a moment to gently stroke the broken skin.

"I didn't get a chance to thank-you for coming to my rescue earlier," Jean whispered softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. Lucien needed no further encouragement. As he confidently encircled her in his arms, he uttered,

"Oh my darling Jean, it was the very least that I could do for you! You have been so much more to me than merely a housekeeper. You are my cook and my secretary. You are my walking encyclopaedia of invaluable information on the locals around here. At times, you have guided my conscience in the right direction. Yet beyond all these qualities, you also manage to ensure that this house remains a quiet and safe haven for us all to enjoy. I feel at times I have taken you for granted. Yet our tender moment in the sunroom finally woke me up to realise that I not only care for you so much, Jean; I love you. I know now that I have loved you for quite some time. Dare I ask whether you would consent to be wooed by a fool of a man, who is just realising how much you mean to him?"

Jean had been listening intently to his confession of love, with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she replied,

"Oh dear Lucien, you are no fool! Don't ever let me hear you call yourself that again! I have been waiting so long to hear you say that you love me. Of course I'll accept your offer of courtship." Jean's eyes were glistening with tears, but Lucien was overwhelmed by the joy he saw bubbling out from them.

He moved Jean and himself over to the telephone, before he deliberately unhooked the receiver, so as to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed again. Jean couldn't stifle a girlish giggle, as Blake practically growled into her ear,  
"Now, if they know what's good for them, no-one had better ring the doorbell in the next few minutes."

With the time for words well and truly over, Lucien gently tipped Jean's face up to meet his, as he tenderly kissed her with a passion. As his lips brushed hers, Jean felt pleasant tingles rushing throughout her core. It had been so long since she had felt the sensation of love coursing through her veins, but Jean held no grudges; for this love was well worth waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tide Changes:**

Chapter 2

Mattie O'Brien, the young district nurse and founding boarder at Dr Blake's house, couldn't help but notice the odd mood that Jean Beazley had been floating through all afternoon. The perceptive Mattie, had a strong inkling as to why Jean was on Cloud 9 at the moment.

She and Charlie Davis had both recently observed how Lucien was quick to defend his housekeeper, with all the gallantry of an heroic knight. Mattie and Charlie later shared these observations between themselves, as they stood by the window, trying not to stare at Lucien, who was wholly absorbed in tending to Jean's injured hand. Mattie noted that such devotion would not exist between a professional doctor and his patient. Yet Jean had always been much more than a patient to Lucien. Therefore, Mattie was pleased that they both had finally mustered the courage to express their mutual regard for one another.

Mattie smiled to herself, as she diced the potatoes that she had purchased earlier for dinner. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Jean prancing down the main hallway, armed with several sheets and blankets. Now this puzzled her; for they had already changed the bed linen together a few days ago. Mattie knew that Lucien and Jean would never sleep in the same bed outside of marriage, and so she called out,

"Isn't it a bit too soon to be changing the bed sheets, Jean?"

Hearing Mattie's question, Jean was roused out of her reverie. She paced down to the kitchen door, and popped her head through, with her hands still armed with linen.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, Mattie" she began, "Charlie Davis has accepted Lucien's offer to board with us, so I am making up a bed for him. The poor boy has been enduring the uncomfortable one at the boarding house for too long. So I'm glad that he has finally decided to stay with us."

"Is he now," Mattie returned, with a blush that Jean's keen eyes didn't miss. "Well we will have to warm up some dessert for him then."

Jean smiled knowingly at the younger woman. After a rocky introduction, Charlie and Mattie were becoming good friends. However, they didn't see much of one another, and so Jean was looking forward to watching how the dynamics between them would play out, now that Charlie was to stay with them. She had already noted that they were both very intelligent individuals, with a tenacious drive to excel in their respective professions.

As Mattie watched Jean waltz out of the kitchen, her thoughts settled on Charlie. At times, he was a real enigma. He could be stubborn, but there was something undeniably attractive about his conscientious and mature character. She pondered whether his outlook on life, stemmed from a robbed childhood; as he possessed an air of one who had endured much suffering. On the few occasions where Mattie had been standing closer enough to him, she had noted that his blue eyes often gleamed with wisdom, not usually seen in a young man. Indeed, Charlie didn't fit the mould of the young men living around Ballarat. He seemed to have been created from an entirely different cast. His whole demeanour and maturity, ensured that he was well and truly a cut above all the other boys, who had ever vied for her affection. As yet though, Charlie hadn't gone out of his way to attract her attention, and Mattie suspected that he never would. It just wasn't his way. She was sure that if he ever became romantically interested in her, then he would tell her straight.

...

Charlie Davis had impeccable timing. He motored his police car into the driveway, just as Jean and Mattie were adding the final touches to the dinner table. Mattie smiled, as she listened to Jean humming happily to herself, as the older woman served up the hot food. Mattie could clearly see that the dynamics between Lucien and Jean had shifted dramatically, as they were both now very open about displaying their affection. For instance, Jean swatted Lucien's hand away from the hot bread, when suddenly they all heard a solid knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be Charlie," Dr Blake surmised, as he left the dining room to stroll down the hallway, in order to greet his younger friend and co-worker.

While he was waiting to be welcomed inside, Charlie had been busy observing little things about the beautiful house and its surroundings. It felt a bit odd to be standing here in his civilian clothing. He heard Lucien's heavy footfall growing in volume as the older man approached from the other side of the door. Charlie noted a faint beer stain on the door. He recalled the lynch mob who had threatened Jean and Mattie not far from this very spot. One of the gang had thrown a beer bottle at the door, precipitating the women's daring altercation. He was very impressed with how they had stood their own against the rabble, even though it would have been wiser for them to have remained inside. However, he knew that both Jean and Mattie could be quite formidable when they felt they needed to be. Charlie couldn't help but wonder what life would be like, living with these fascinating and feisty women.

"Charlie," Lucien uttered, with a huge smile which was so infectious, that the young policeman couldn't help but grin in return.

"Hi Doc," he replied, as the older man extended an arm around his shoulder, before leading him into the warm and aromatic interior of the homely surgery.

"The girls are just about ready to serve up dinner, so I'll show you up to your room," Lucien stated, observing the large, brown suitcase that Charlie carried.

As Lucien left him to tidy up for dinner, Charlie gazed around the cosy and welcoming room. When he sat down on his new bed, Charlie knew that he would be getting a good night's sleep, under the same roof as the people he was gradually becoming to regard as family.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tide Turns:

Chapter 3:

Charlie made his way downstairs, taking in the various heirlooms and photographs that lined the main hallway. He stopped to gaze more intently at a portrait of a young Lucien standing behind his parents who were sitting on a couch that Charlie recognised was still in the lounge. As he bent forward to examine some other photographs, Jean crept out of the dining room to observe the young policeman.

"There are quite a few photographs," she began with her arms crossed. "Lucien wants me to keep them on display, although some are a bit worse for wear."

Charlie turned, slightly embarrassed to be caught snooping.

"I'm sorry for prying, Mrs Beazley," be began, "I was just curious…"

"There is absolutely no harm in your curiosity, Charlie. After all, you are a policeman!" Jean returned, advancing on the young man. Gripping his arm, she looked up into his pleasant face, "Please feel free to call me Jean, like Mattie and Lucien do. You are one of us now. Come on, we had better get to the dinner table before Dr Blake eats us out of house and home!"

This statement brought a smirk to Charlie's serious face, as he followed Jean into the dining room.

Mattie was buzzing around the table, filling up everyone's glasses with water. Dr Blake was chatting to her about some tropical disease when Jean and Charlie came in.

"Ah good…now we can start!" Blake exclaimed, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

He had his cutlery at the ready, but a pointed look from Jean made him pause. Charlie had meanwhile, pulled out a chair for Mattie, who smiled at him before sitting down. When they were all seated, Blake ceded to Jean's wishes, by saying a quick grace, before the food was finally passed around.

The party ate in silence for several minutes before Dr Blake asked,

"Now then Charlie, what's your big surprise?"

Charlie, swallowed a mouthful of water before replying,

"Our new Chief Superintendent has just promoted me to the rank of Sergeant."

"Why, that's wonderful Charlie!" exclaimed Jean.

"Yes, well done Charlie," Blake replied, "You've earned the promotion regardless of who gives it to you."

"That's just it, Doc," Charlie returned, "Of course I am thrilled to be promoted, but I don't like being trapped in a web of intrigue. There's just something about Ashby that I don't like."

"You mean the late night telephone calls to Melbourne, where he reports unfavourable information about me?" Blake suggested.

"Yes, that's definitely part of it," Charlie returned, "It's just that I have a strong hunch that he has an ulterior scheme to undermine our work here. I feel like I am a pawn being moved around a chessboard that I can't see, and by a man who shrouds himself in secrecy. It's as if this promotion is part of a greater plan to undermine your influence at the station."

"Right, well if that's what your gut is telling you Charlie," Blake suggested, "Then I would recommend that you keep your theories to yourself, until we can prove for certain just what Ashby's game is."

"I never liked Ashby!" Jean stated emphatically, stabbing at the carrots on her plate in a focused manner. She would never forget that Ashby was the one responsible, years ago, for sending her son away from her influence.

Lucien extended a hand to comfort Jean, who was still understandably, recovering from her son's more recent departure. He glanced across at Charlie, who had a wry smile on his face, as he watched a subdued Mattie pick at the peas on her plate.

"I never much liked peas either Mattie," Charlie stated softly, trying to engage the younger woman in conversation.

Mattie turned to him and smiled, "Yes… they tend to go cold and mushy very quickly."

"You have been very quiet tonight, Mattie," Dr Blake stated.

"I have been busy thinking," Mattie explained. "I'm going to Melbourne this weekend to attend the wedding of one of my old nursing friends. She is marrying a bloke a lot older than herself. He is a policeman in a high up position. As she doesn't know that I'm boarding in your house, Lucien, she happened to mention something the other night in a phone conversation that you and Charlie might find enlightening."

Jean rose at this point, upon remembering that she had an apple pie cooking in the oven. She hastily retrieved it, and starting slicing it as Mattie explained her news.

"Cecily, my friend, said that her fiancé, Bob Johnston had come home one night to a family dinner in sour mood. When she pressed him about it later, he revealed that he had endured a long session interrogating a fellow policeman charged with corruption. Apparently this policeman had been extradited from the country to face these charges. She said that by the end of his interrogation, Bob firmly believed that the policeman was in fact innocent."

"So Mattie, you think that the policeman Cecily is referring to might well be Lawson?" surmised Blake.

"Well there is only one way to find out," Mattie began, her eyes flashing with excitement. "I'll go down to Melbourne for the wedding, and then do some discreet snooping."

Blake made to reply, but Charlie jumped in and asked,

"Mattie, have you ever been to Melbourne before?"

'Yes, I have stayed there a few times through my nursing training. I travelled there with a couple of local girls.

"I see," Charlie returned delicately, "Well, I was born in Melbourne, Mattie; and being on your own in that city is a daunting reality, even for a bloke like me. If I had a sister, I wouldn't want her to be making the trip alone, especially if you are going to be playing Nancy Drew."

Before the stubborn Mattie could voice her opinion about how she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, Jean intervened,

I am sorry Mattie, bur Melbourne isn't Ballarat, and I would hate anything horrible to happen to you down there. I would feel much happier if you took someone with you."

"Well if you all insist, then I suppose I should!" Mattie returned.

"That's a girl!" Lucien commended, "What if Charlie here went with you as your escort to the wedding? That way you both could do some discreet questioning, and thereby talk to a greater range of people in the process."

Charlie glanced at Mattie. He had wanted to suggest such a plan, but he didn't want to infuriate the feisty girl any further. He watched her mind racing.

'It would be my pleasure to go with you, Mattie," he explained, "I was actually planning to visit my mother and brothers soon anyway."

Mattie turned to consider Charlie's sincere face, and she relented.

"Yes, I see the wisdom of having you around Charlie, and I would appreciate having you at the wedding, especially to keep the sloshed men from pestering me."

"Good, well that's settled then!" Blake surmised, "Now can we eat our pie, Jean?"

'Yes of course you can, Lucien," Jean returned with a pointed stare as if trying to remind him of something. Blake just smiled at her. He had it all in hand. Mattie helped Jean pass around bowls of pie and custard. As she gave Charlie his portion, she smiled at the eager glint in his eyes. He caught her looking at him and said,

"You know I like my desserts don't you, Mattie?"

'Yes Charlie, I remember how your eyes widen the other day when you stayed for lunch." Mattie replied.

After they had eaten their fill, Lucien finally put Jean out of her misery by standing up.

"Mattie and Charlie," he began, "I want you both to know that Jean and I are officially courting. I have finally realised how much she means to me, and we hope that you two will be pleased for us."

Mattie instantly rose up to hug Jean, while Charlie shook Blake's hand and congratulated him. Blake thanked him, and then whispered in his ear,

"Don't underestimate Mattie, Charlie. She is a very bright and perceptive girl."

"Yes, I am realising that more and more Doc," Charlie returned, regarding Mattie as she and Jean chatted happily.

"It's good that you can go with her to Melbourne. Just be careful though, because if Lawson is the policeman in question, you won't want to jeopardize your career here, by waltzing in unprepared."

"I get what you mean," Charlie returned, "However, if Lawson is being framed by Ashby; then my promotion will be worthless. It is a risk that I am well prepared to take, but Mattie and I will be careful, and I will keep you posted regularly."

"Very good, Charlie," Blake commended, "Lawson would be very proud of you. I know I am."

Charlie looked at him with real emotion brimming in his eyes. As Blake noted his reaction, it would seem to him that Charlie hadn't been recognised for his integrity and conscientious approach, prior to his time in Ballarat. That realisation made Blake wonder what sort of influence Charlie's father had in his early life. Regardless, Lucien wanted to make sure that he would always take the time to commend Charlie. As he watched the younger man mature into a skilled policeman, Lucien knew couldn't be prouder of Charlie, than if he had been his own son.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tide Changes

Chapter 4:

"Where exactly did you say this Ambrose Road was, Mattie?" enquired Charlie, as he coasted a blue convertible through the affluent streets of Melbourne. He was attired in his only formal black suit, but the starchy collar of the white shirt underneath, was ruthless in its quest to irritate his neck. Beside him, Mattie O'Brien looked positively radiant, gowned in a lavender dress and white cardigan. She wore a pair of shades in order to shield her eyes from the bright sun. Despite his discomfort, Charlie couldn't help but smirk at Mattie's wrinkled nose, as she did her best to lead them in the right direction. Presently, she had located their current position on the overflowing map, which they had dug up from Blake's house. Unfortunately, it wasn't in the best condition, and Mattie had to overcome various faded portions, in order to plot the best route to St. Thomas' Church, where the wedding ceremony was to be held in less than 40 minutes time.

"Ok Charlie," Mattie began eagerly, "Ambrose Road should be the next street up on the left."

Charlie, relieved, that she had the directions all under control, turned into the appropriate street. Sure enough, about half way down the tree-lined road, they knew they were in the right place. The small churchyard was already full, and so Charlie picked out a vacant spot along the curb. As he pulled the keys out of the ignition, he turned to his companion. Charlie watched as she tried to re-apply some lipstick with quivering fingers. Trying to lighten the mood, he uttered,

"Careful, some of that is getting on your lips!"

Mattie turned and glared at him, but the mischievous glint in his eyes, and the grin on his face undid her.

"Oh Charlie, behave!" she chided with a smile, swatting his arm playfully.

"You look beautiful, Mattie," Charlie commended. "I just wished I could have changed my shirt, because this one's killing me!"

Mattie examined his collar. Using a seamstress trick that Jean had taught her, Mattie manipulated the shirt collar so that it didn't rub as harshly along his neck.

"How is that?" she asked.

Charlie tested it by moving his neck, and was delighted to discover that the collar no longer chafed.

'Oh Mattie, you are a wonder!" he replied, "Thank-you, it's much better!"

"You're welcome," Mattie replied, blushing slightly under his praise, "Now we can both concentrate on our real reason for coming!"

"Yes," Charlie replied, alighting from the car before going around to her side. "I don't expect we will be able to do much snooping during the ceremony though."

Mattie took his offered hand, before they made the short walk down the road leading into the churchyard.

"It looks as though we arrived right on time, Charlie," Mattie whispered, as they joined a crowd of people entering the church.

"Well, I had a good navigator!" Charlie returned with a wink.

Mattie smirked and replied, leaning into his shoulder, "Well a good navigator can't go places, unless she has a good driver to take her!"

…..

The ceremony went without a hitch. Charlie and Mattie sat in a pew half listening, half spying on the various guests. Charlie placed an arm around Mattie before whispering,

'Do you see anyone suspicious?"

"No, I haven't" Mattie returned. As the final hymn was being played, the pair got the shock of their lives when two very familiar people breezed into the seat beside them. The look on their faces was priceless, as Dr Blake asked amid singing,

"Sorry, we're late. Did we miss anything?"

"No," Charlie managed to return. "The most exciting thing all day has been to see you and Jean turn up out of the blue."

They didn't have the opportunity to say anything further till the ceremony had finished. Re-grouping together outside, they discussed their plan.

"So what exactly are you and Jean doing here, Doc?" Charlie asked.

"Shorty after you two left this morning, Lawson rang to say that he has been acquitted of all charges."

"He has?" Mattie questioned.

"Yes," Blake replied, "It seemed that our Matthew had some friends in high places, who managed to expose Ashby's game. You were right about his scheme, Charlie. He was working on getting me removed from Ballarat via secret police tactics. Thankfully, this Bob Johnston, who we just witnessed getting married, found a couple of facts in the evidence against Lawson, that just didn't sit right with him. He informed his superiors who took a closer look. It seemed that there was a corrupt branch of Victorian Police, who were trying to expand their operation to Ballarat. Ashby was planning to use you, Charlie, as a puppet by influencing you into making certain decisions that would suit their agenda. Thankfully, the network has been flushed out, and I am happy to say that Lawson has been returned to his post in Ballarat. He was deeply moved by your loyalty Charlie, and yours too Mattie."

Blake paused, to let this information sink into the minds of his listeners.

"Oh, I am so glad Lawson is back!" Mattie stated. "However, you could just have easily informed us from Ballarat, Lucien."

"Yes, I could have," Blake returned, "However, I wanted to get Jean a special engagement ring from a particular jeweller here in Melbourne, so I thought I would kill two birds with one stone."

"You're engaged!" Mattie exclaimed, glancing over at Jean, who was beaming happily. Jean nodded eagerly, as Mattie hugged her tight, before examining her new ring. "You two were only courting for a day!"

"Yes, well we decided that there was no point in dragging out our courtship, when we both had no doubts about getting married." Jean replied matter-of-factly.

Charlie turned to a smirking Blake and stated,

"I'll say one thing about you, Doc; you certainly don't mess around in anything you do; whether it is in your courtship, or in solving our cases."

"Yes, well I have to keep you on your toes somehow, Charlie," Blake returned, "Otherwise, life would be too mundane."

"My life couldn't stand a chance of being boring with you around, Doc!" Charlie returned. "I'm just pleased that our Station is back to normal again."

"So am I, Charlie," Blake replied, "So am I."

…..

Lucien and Jean left earlier for Ballarat than Charlie and Mattie, as the younger people had planned on making a surprise visit with Charlie's family. As he drove from the affluent suburbs, to the working class areas around Melbourne, Charlie seemed subdued. Mattie was observing him closely. She decided she wouldn't press him for details about his childhood, for she knew he would relate it to her in his own time.

"We are almost there, Mattie," Charlie suddenly uttered. "I am sure you will like my Mum. She is a sweet, but strong woman, who has put up with much hardship in her life. My Dad, you see, walked out on us when I was barely twelve years old. It felt like I became an adult overnight after that. As I am sure you can imagine, I took my new responsibilities very seriously. I have three younger brothers – Tom, Gary and Ben. They are good kids – much younger than me. I used to enjoy reading Biggles Books to them when they were younger. It was good to take them on a imaginary journey and forget our difficulties for a time."

Charlie pulled over to the curb. He turned to Mattie who had tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh Mattie, I'm sorry," Charlie stated, wiping a tear from her eye.

"No Charlie, it is I who is sorry." Mattie returned, "I just can't help remembering how horribly I treated you when you first arrived. I had no idea of what you had gone through. Here I am a nurse, sprouting off how important it is to stand in the shoes of your patients in order to see life through their eyes; and yet I never considered doing so with you."

Before she could continue her speech, Charlie pulled her to him, before leaning down to kiss her soundly on the lips. After they broke apart, Mattie looked up questioningly into his face.

"It seemed like a good idea to kiss you," Charlie explained. "Mattie, I did myself no favours, by arriving in Ballarat with a chip on my shoulder. You had every right not to like me. However, we have both become changed individuals as we have reaped the benefits of living and working with wonderful and wise mentors like Blake, Jean and Lawson. I would like to think that we are better people for it."

"Yes, that is true, Charlie," Mattie replied. "I had never thought of it in that way."

"Good, I'm glad we agree on that, because it will make what I have to say next, somewhat easier." Charlie stated.

Mattie flashed him a quizzical look as she gazed up at him from her snug position in his arms.

"I have come to love you dearly, Mattie," Charlie began earnestly. "I have secretly always admired your tenacity, and your compassion. You are a very intelligent, and yet practical lady, who I would very much like to call my own someday soon. This trip has cemented in my mind the great joy it is to be with you. I only hope that I can endeavour to deserve you."

"Oh Charlie," Mattie replied, "My darling Charlie!"

That was all Charlie needed to hear. He kissed her again, before leading her into his old family home. His mother, Mary Davis, was thrilled to meet Mattie as well as to see her son again. She was immensely proud to hear of his promotion. Mattie also had a wonderful time meeting and getting to know Charlie's brothers. They spent a memorable afternoon tea with the family before reluctantly having to say goodbye.

…

They arrived back in Ballarat around dinnertime, where they broke the news of their own engagement. Lawson turned up for supper and he was just as pleased with the news. The firm friends talked until the wee hours of the morning, before reluctantly disbanding to get some sleep. As the girls said goodnight and went off first, Lucien clapped Charlie on the back as they escorted Lawson to the door.

"I always knew Charlie was worth his grain of salt, Lawson," he stated.

"You would say that, considering he has taken a leaf out of your book by proposing so prompty to the girl he loves!" Lawson teased, before turning to Charlie. "Life is too short to waste, Davis; cherish her well, and you will have a lifetime of memories."

"I will, Boss," Charlie replied, "It's good to have you back!"

"It's good to be back, Sergeant Davis!" Lawson replied with emphasis. "I will see you both at the office tomorrow. We have a lot of cleaning up to do!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Blake replied, as he led Charlie back into the house where the lifetime of memories were just beginning.

The End


End file.
